The Story of Alexander
by Jasonwillis
Summary: An old enemy comes from the Ashen Isles seeking peace or maybe protection. Suspicions rise as Alexander is wounded.


14

**1.**

**First Impressions**

The smell of salt was fresh in the air and the waves gave a tranquil calm to the air. A knight sat upon his horse waiting patiently for the Queen of the ash isles. His name was Alexander, first among King Rickard's Knights and the commander of the army. The history of Alexander accomplishments could be seen on his face, a scar ran from the top of his right cheek down to his chin, a wound he suffered squashing the attack from the Queens army eighteen years before. Alexander was not fond of the Queen; she had tried to take peoples kingdom and foolishly. Alexander's scar was a sign of one of his bad habits in war, he hated wearing a helmet, it blocked his vision he would always say. Alexander's armor was black in color and several dents covered his chest plate.

Alexander no longer fought in battles, his position given to him by the King made him more of a diplomat, and he hated it. He served his King justly even though he hated his job and he was always one of the Kings favorites. Atop his horse he fumed, he was angry at the very thought of hosting the Queen into the castle. _These wretched women, I would sooner cut her down that allow her to into the throne room. _He thought. _All in Kings Service he told himself. _

Next to Alexander sat Prince Miro, the son of King Rickard and his only heir. The prince was too young to know of the war between the two Kingdoms. All Miro knew were the stories Alexander had told him as he was growing up during his combat training. Miro was now fifteen years old and of legal age to marry. Alexander suspected the reason for the Queens visit was to broker a peace threw Prince Miro and the Queens Daughter Princess Rebecca.

"A ship Alexander look." shouted Miro. 'Aye it is, my prince." Can you tell what kind of ship it is my prince?" " Another lesson Alexander?" Miro asked. "Every day is a lesson my prince. You stop learning when you are dead." Alexander said. "Well you did not learn anything about that helmet sitting on your saddle." Laughed Miro as he pointed at Alexander's scar. "You are a prince Miro but I can best you any day do not forget that." "Yes sir, I apologize." Miro said.

"Back to the question my prince what type of ship is it?" he asked. "A flag ship sir." "Correct my prince but why is it a flagship? "The Queen is aboard on a mission of diplomacy." "That is correct my prince." Alexander told the prince to ride back to the castle and tell the cooks to start setting the food out for the Queens arrival. "What do I tell them to prepare?" he asked. "Anything my prince I heard the Queen liked anything she fit down her throat." Miro laughed as he trotted back to the castle.

The ship was finally close enough for Alexander to see the colors upon the sails. The sails had a blue background with a red horse in the middle. _Last time I saw those sails they were coming to destroy my city._ He thought. Another half hour passed before the Queen ship arrived and Alexander was standing at attention waiting as the crier stepped off the boat. "Queen Isabelle from the Island of ash approaches." The Queen stepped off of the boat and Alexander for once wished he could dawn his helmet to hide his smirk. The Queen was a very heavy set women with blue eyes and blonde hair and the green dress she wore was obviously too small. Her cheeks and neck had folds of fat that hung down from her face. "What are you smirking at knight? I could have your head for this insolence." Nothing, your grace." The horses were unloaded from the ship and Alexander led the Queen and her party down the castle. "What is your name knight?" the Queen asked. "My name is Alexander." "I do not know if you are familiar with me Alexander but I am not a woman to laugh at, I am the Queen of the Ashen Isles." Alexander pointed to the scar on his face. "My Queen I am very familiar with you and the history between our two kingdoms. I got this scar from out last encounter." Well you know I am not to be laughed at." she said. _I know your army ran back to their ships with their tails between legs like scared dogs last time we met. _Thought Alexander. "Where is the princess my Queen?" "Still aboard my ship Alexander." "Will she not be dinning with us?" "She will come once I send a message that everything had been worked out between the King and I regarding the business I came to propose." Yes my Queen."

The city walls were stone and still had evidence of the battle littered all about them. The two doors allowing the access to the city were bright red and steel bolts that were polished daily. "Why are these doors so elaborate?" Asked the Queen. "This is where your army was bested and sent back to their ships my Queen." replied Alexander. Alexander made a point to smile as he said his remark. "A bit boastful are we knight?" "Oh, I am always glad to speak of the good I have accomplished." "Watch it Alexander, you tread on a thin sheet of ice." "As do we my entire Queen."

The journey through the city was a long one. People stared out of their windows either in shock to see a Queen in the city or in anger because they were old enough to remember the battle eighteen years ago. The streets in the city were mostly dirt roads carved out of constant carts moving back and forth the same route. The roofs of the houses were the same color as the great city gates. Many children played in the streets as their parents worked during the day to prepare for prince Miro's birthday celebration. Barrels of wine were being set out at the street corners of almost every street they passed and musicians were practicing their songs. Many fires were burning already getting ready for the meat that was to be cooked. The Queen made many negative remarks to Alexander the on the way to the castle about how the people of the city behaved. Alexander ignored most of them.

They finally arrived at the castle and Alexander could not have been happier. _ I am finally able to leave these women to the King. _Alexander led the Queen up three floors of stairs to the throne room. Alexander thought to himself how funny it was to watch these women sweat bad enough that her gown had dark stains under her arms and stomach. _This is was worth all the comments I did not care to hear along the road. _The doors to the throne room were like the doors to the city, large red and steel bolts polished to a shine.

"Is this the throne room?" asked the Queen. "Yes." Alexander replied. The Queen thrust opens the doors and stormed into the throne room. The King was sitting on his throne and the Prince was standing next to him when they walked in. "Welcome to my Kingd-." How dare you not meet me at my landing, I am a Queen and deserve to be respected!" " My apologies my Queen, I was attending to the preparations for this feast we are to have in your honor." " This knight you sent to lead me here was a foul man to be around, smirking, and laughing at me as I exited the ship." Alexander smiled a mischievous smile at the King. "My apologies, my King." "You may take your leave Alexander." the King said with a grin. "Thank you my King."

Alexander lived in a lavish room awarded to him after the assault on the city so many years ago. His bed sheets were a crimson red as where his curtains. Alexander set at his desk in his chamber taking his armor off piece by piece. He dawned a pair on black pants and a red shirt that was customary if he need be called for anymore diplomatic duties. The Queen being inside the castle walls gave him pause and he sat thinking what reason would she want peace with us all of the sudden. _I could use a drink_. he told himself.

Alexander often frequented the ale houses amongst the docks where the trade ships made their ports. "_The fisherman's Wife" _was his favorite of all the ale houses, he made few friends when he drank there, but he listened a great deal to the comings and goings of the merchant sailors. The inside of the ale house was dark and lit by only a few candles and Alexander sat drinking his ale in the darkest corner he could find. He listened to many conversations. He hard bits and pieces of what was said _"The Queen is here ...her tail between her legs... peace...save her ass." trying to hear more he leans in closer. "_Demon King...Blue skin and red...Horns on their head." The sailor was laughing as he told the story and Alexander listened very intently. _Doubtful. _ Alexander thought to himself.

Alexander approached the sailor, "Boy would you mind having a word with me? I will compensate you for your time." He threw a bag of silver into the boys lap. "Yes-yes sir." the boy said sheepishly. Alexander led him over to his table and motioned for him to have a seat. "Now boy, I have paid you for your time and I will keep your cup full if you would tell me about this, Demon King." "Wait, how rude of me, My name is Alexander, and what is your name?" "Aaron sir." "Ok Aaron, what do you know about this Demon King?"

Alexander and Aaron spent most of the night talking about the Demon King. Aaron told him of the King's blue skin, the red eyes and the horns sprouting from his head. "Have you ever seen this King, Aaron?" "No he replied." Where does he come from?" Alexander asked. "He comes from some forest in the east, they say he sleeps with beasts, and kills his own countrymen." "How do you know all these things are true?" asked Alexander. "One of the Queens knights told me of a battle that happened on the Ashen Isles, Sir ...Sir...Sir Lamm I think was his name." " Not too long after they landed sir, I believe he may be there now." "Thank you Aaron, I will tell the King of your assistance."

Alexander left the ale house to go find this Sir Lamm. Normally he would have waited until the next day but he did not know how long the King would be there. Alexander arrived at the Queens ship and was stopped by one of the guard blocking the way. "Please sir, may I ask what business you have here?" "I need to speak with Sir Lamm, is he here?" "Tell him the Kings First knight is here and requests his presence." The guard fumbled back to Alexander, "You may board the boat sir, right this way."

The guard led Alexander down into the cabins below deck. Sir Lamm's quarters on the ship were quite large. Two large windows allowed him to see over the water on both sides of the room and a massive table with a large blue table cloth with the red horse sat in the middle of the room. Sir Lamm was sitting in a chair polishing his armor and sword when Alexander walked in. "What can I do for you knight?" asked Sir Lamm. "I need to know about this Demon King you fought on your island." "Why do you need to know about him?" I overheard a group of sailors talking about him and the trouble he is causing your Queen?" "Since when did you care of Queen Isabelle?" "I care because your Queen intends to broker a peace between our two Kingdoms and believe bringing in new friends also brings in new foes." Sir Lamm thought a moment and began to tell Alexander of the battle that happened on the Ashen Isles. He told of men dressed in odd armor with horns sprouting from their helms, red eyes, but most importantly, that they were in fact men.

"We barely held them off; if not for a storm and our reserves they may have taken our city." Our arrows did not seem to dent their armor at all." " I killed one only because I was able to get his helmet off." "Do you have any of this armor they wore?" "Yes, it is here on the ship. "May I see it?" Lamm nodded and motioned Alexander to follow him. They walked down through the cargo hold to the end of ship and stopped. Lamm pointed to the chest plate and helmet that he took from the man he fought off in the attack on the Ashen Isles.

The chest plate was back and had and had a unique shine to it. Three ridges rose from the center of the chest coming to a sharp point and each ridge. "What kind of metal is this?" asked Alexander. "I do not know." The helmet was the most interesting piece of the armor. It had a red color and the holes for the eyes, and the holes themselves were smaller than most pieces he had seen before. "Small holes for the eyes don't ya think." "Aye". The horns on the helmet were very ornate but seemed to not serve any other purpose than to scare opponents. "Did all the attackers wear this armor?" "Only some did, the rest wore hardly any at all."

Do you think the Queen will tell King Rickard about these attacks before setting up a deal?" asked Alexander. "No." replied Lamm."I am sure the King will help you all against this foe but I do suggest you tell him about this first before any proposal is made, we must ride the castle and fast." Lamm objected "I am to stay here, it is the Queens order." "I will take the blame; your Queen already dislikes me." "When are we leaving?" asked Lamm. "Now." The two knights rushed down the trail to the castle as fast as they could.

**A Desperate Plea**

**2.**

_Finally I am threw with this...Sir Alexander_ Queen Isabelle thought as she was escorted through the throne room doors. _These doors are far to elaborate, I cannot stand the people in this Kingdom, they are too boastful._ She hated every moment of the journey, she hated the rolling waves , the smell of the sea , most of all she hated not being in her own castle. _That damn Demon King, he forced me into this. _she thought. Any other way would have been better in her eyes than running to King Rickard at this point , but she had no other way to save herself. _Maybe I deserve this, but my people do not , they acted on my orders. I cannot let the King know it is my fault , he would refuse me if he knew._

A few words were exchanged between herself , the King , and that daft knight Sir Alexander. _The King dismissed Alexander , just to keep a Kingly appearance. _ she thought. The throne room doors closed and only King Rickard, Queen Isabelle , Prince Miro , and a few guards remained in the throne room. King Rickard was an older man , his hair was already grey, and he scars that covered his face and arms that told the story of the battles he had fought. Prince Miro was a younger man with blond hair , and stood about six feet tall. His body was covered in muscles from head to toe and even his walk screamed that he was as confident as could be. Alexander had made Miro into a great swordsman but he had not tasted defeat or battle for that matter as of yet.

"Is it hot for you in here Queen Isabelle, I see you are sweating, can I get you a cold drink?" Yes you may." she said. "My King , I am here to propose a peace by joining our houses. I would like to offer my daughter Rebecca's hand to marry Prince Miro." Richard sat and thought for a moment and then spoke. _"_ It is not our custom to arrange marriages, we let our sons and daughters marry whoever they wish." The Queen was flustered, " If You do not accept the terms Rickard, they will be the last time I attempt a peace." King Rickard stood up " IS THAT A THREAT? I NEED NOT REMIND YOU OF HOW WE SENT YOU RUNNING TO YOUR BOATS LIKE BABBIES THE LAST TIME!". _Oh no, _she thought. " I only mean to say that I will not attempt to broker a peace again, I did not say I would attack your city. I am not willing to make that folly again. I am sorry Rickard. " Where is this daughter of yours?" asked Rickard. "She is at the boat , I did not see fit to bring her to you all make a decision." Are you afraid that he may not like your daughter. You are not making this deal sound very appetizing." "Send for your daughter and let this feast get under way , you are beginning to waste our time." " Yes , Rickard right away. " I need to retire to my chambers until she arrives , I must speak with my son. _ I must send for Sir Lamm to bring the princess at once._ The throne room doors opened and the Queen dispatched one of the palace guards to go her ship and find Sir Lamm and told him to tell them to meet her in her chambers.

The Queen walked nervously to her chambers pondering how she would fix this mistake. _ I need this, the Demon King is coming for me and I do not know what to do._ _ What do I do , I am about to let my Kingdom burn. _ Tears began to fall down her face as she walked. Her sobbing could be heard throughout the stone halls. She was breaking down. _Maybe I should tell him the truth , it may be my fault but he seems to be a good man. _

She was met by Sir Alexander and Sir Lamm as they were on their way to the throne room. She looked down at Lamm's side and saw the armor. " _WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE , YOU WERE TO GUARD THIS AND THE SHIP. YOU HAVE FINISHED US! _" "No my Queen, I made him come, I told him he nee-" she stopped him. Sir Lamm is not under you command Alexander , he will be lucky to keep his head after this betrayal!" " I know he is not my Queen but please listen , I think the King will gladly hel-." She stopped him again. "I don't care what you think knight." " My King does care what I think , and he will listen to me, all I ask is for you to be truthful.

A guard walking the halls told Alexander the King was waiting for him in the Kings chambers with the prince. Alexander nodded and started toward the Kings Chambers.

" SIR LAMM!" " Yes my Queen." "Take yourself and that armor back to the ship and bring my daughter back to my chambers and then we will decide what to do with you." " Yes my Queen, my apologies."

The queen stepped into her chambers and laid down for a quick nap until her daughter arrives. _That stupid knight, I don't know what to do with him, he is the only one that has killed one of those blue skinned monsters. _

**3.**

**An Unfortunate Accident .**

The three men sat at a table in the Kings Chambers. The Kings servant was in attendance as well. James was a younger man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a scrawny man but not much strength is needed for tending to a Kings daily needs. James stood by the door as Alexander , Rickard, and Miro all sat at the table talking. He knew his place in meetings like these , stay close but do not listen, and speak only when spoken too.

James sat at the door, he could only whispers of what was going on. He knew he was not supposed to listen, but sometimes he could not help it. " Demon King...Queen needing help...running away...red eyes and horns. He thought to himself _How could I not listen to this? You hear this in fairy tales and children's stories meant to scare children into obedience._

"James" the King called. " Yes my King. What may I help you with?" We will need some wine, this meeting could take some time." "Right away , my King." "Cheese as well." "Yes my King." James exited the Kings chambers and walked down the stone hallways to the kitchens. The kitchens were opened at every day all day. Huge ovens were always cooking meat for the king's army. James was stopped by a kitchen servant and asked what he needed. " I need some wine sir and a block of cheese if you will." The man walked off to find what James required.

"James" called a voice from the Kitchen. " Can you help me with this oven door it is stuck." James agreed to help and walked over to the ovens. " Where are you?" James called out. James looked around and nobody answered. He looked around to see if he could find someone with no success. He walked back to the oven with the door opened and began to try and close it. The door moved freely. _How strange._ he thought. He opened the door again and looked inside and saw the man that was getting the wine and cheese. The man's neck was broken and a huge gash was on his neck. 

___Oh no! I have to find help!_ James turned around to look for someone else to help but no one was around. He started to run out of the kitchen and as he rounded the corner he was stopped dead in his tracks by a blade being thrust through his chest and a man grinning back at him. I will take the wine to your King. James fell to the floor and it all began to go dark. He could hear the man laughing as he walked out of the Kitchen up to the Kings chambers.

**4.**

**The Sacrifice**

" I think we should help her." Rickard said. "Peace comes at a cost and even though her last attempt was feeble at best , I think helping her would be the right thing to do" " I think there is more to this than we see my king. I do not trust her." said Alexander. " I know you do not trust her but something must be done." Would you leave the Queen to her demise if you could prevent it Alexander? " Yes I would." Alexander barked. " You must learn to trust people Alexander". " What about the prince my king, have you asked what your son wants to do? She could look like a cow just like her mother." The king smiled and shook his head in disapproval.

"What do you think the Queen is up to my friend, tell me and if there is any merit to it I will send her away." Rickard listened to Alexander tell him about the Demon King , about the Queen being invaded , and the strange armor the soldiers wore.

"Impossible! My friend how can you believe this entire story. I think you want so strongly to believe the queen is up to no good you would believe anything." I am sorry my friend , but without any evidence of these fantastical stories I will help the queen in any way that I can." My King, this is a mistake! This will not end well and I fear for prince MIro." " My son will be here with us. If they join hands they will both be living here at the castle." My king please, I do not th-." Silence Alexander! I value you advice and friendship but you are not yourself! I know what I am doing , one more outburst and you will be put into the dungeon until this endeavor has ended." " Yes my King." Alexander said in a somber tone.

A knock at the door stopped the men in their conversation and Alexander walked over to the door to open it. "May I help you he asked. " " Wine and cheese for the King sir." "Since when does a servant need a dagger at his side?" Alexander questioned. " Sir, I have always had one." " No servant is allowed to bring a weapon into the king's chambers." I am sorry sir, it will not happen again." What is your name I have never seen you before , and where is James?" "James became ill and asked me to come in his stead." "I will take the wine and the cheese! Do not ever show your face up here again. Do you understand?" "Yes sir, my apologies."

Alexander sat the wine and cheese at the table and began to pour the wine for the king and prince. "Prince Miro what do you think about this princess, do you want to take her hand?" " Not without seeing her first. Alexander said it best , she may be a cow just like her mother." Miro said laughing. " Do not let Alexander sway your opinion Miro, it is your choice." " I want to see her first father. " Ok my son , that you will."

"Alexander." " Yes my king." " Break open that wine and on the morrow you and Alexander will ride out to the queen's ship to see the princess." Sir I do not think the wine or cheese is a good idea." " Alexander , pour me a damn glass of wine or I will do it myself." " I will not sir!" " Fine!"

Rickard took the wine and filled his glass and raised it to his mouth. Alexander stood quickly and swatted the glass out of this king hand and the wine splashed against the wall. Rickard stood up with anger " THATS IT , MIRO GET THE GUARDS AND HAVE THEM TAKE ALEXANDER TO THE DUNGEONS. I will take myself Rickard, but I will not be attending your funeral because I let you do something I could have prevented. A shimmer from the night air caught Alexander's eye and then he heard the swish in the air. He pushed the king onto the ground as a thud caught him in the chest. Alexander laid on the ground beside the king motionless.

" DAMMIT ALEXANDER GET UP! WHAT IS WITH YOU?" Rickard yelled. " GET UP! GET UP! " " I will not stand for this behavior!" Only a moan came from Alexander's mouth. The king pushed Alexander over and saw the arrow sticking from his chest and the blood pooling on the ground. _ No! I would not listen, what have I done. _ MIRO! get the guards gave them take Alexander to the infirmary and fast.

Miro ran down the hallway to get the guards while the king sat with Alexander's head in his lap. " My friend I am sorry." " So...my king...will you reconsider?" "You do not worry about me Alexander , you get better and fast. "Sir Lamm...he knows...go to him." Alexander's eyes closed and his body went limp. " Hurry Miro!" The guard came in and scooped Alexander up and took him to the infirmary."

"Miro." "Yes father." " You will not marry the princess." "yes father." Miro said with a smile. Rickard paced through the night in his chamber waiting for the healer to come and give him some news but no one came. _Who is this Sir Lamm, he is not one of my knights, I will find him in the morning. Maybe he can shed some light on this travesty._

Prince MIro looked at his riding cloths debating if he should risk a ride tonight. A ride in the kingdom often cleared his mind. All he could think of was Alexander and the Queen. _ The queen, she will be sorry for this, I will see to it._ he thought.

Miro donned his black shirt, pants, cloak, and his sword. Miro opened his chamber door and walked out into the hallway. " My prince , where are you going at this hour?" he said only one word in response. "Hunting"... 

**The Stranger in Black **

**5.**

The man in the rubbed the bluish purple juice all over his body until his skin was a dark blue color. Next he rubbed painted red around his eyes . "Perfect." he said as he looked into the mirror. Next he dyed his hair a dark red. The stranger was pleased with his appearance and it was time to do his duty. He pulled his hood over his head , grabbed his bow, and stepped out of the door to get his horse.

The stranger was used to getting strange looks from the people he encountered as not many practiced his religion. His religious beliefs were held firm in the balance of nature. His people did not build castles, cut down forests , or hunt animals. They only ate the plants that grew around their home and they only used the resources coming from the mountain. They only used the minerals that came from their mountains. The colors they wore on their body resembled the soul and the body. The red color was the soul ,the blue was the body, and all were in fine attunement with nature.

The stranger was not accustomed to the practices the people of the world lived by. They were very isolated until the Ashen Queen approached their shores and attacked them looking for resources for her war against this other King.

His mission was a simple one; kill the Queen and find a way to make peace with this other King. The stranger had watched most of the Kingdoms and knew all the important people by name and by face. The one sent before him on the same mission was a blood thirsty warrior who only lived to kill and almost cost them the chance for peace. _I am glad he did not kill Alexander, I began to really like him _thought the stranger_. After all of this mess is over I will give him some of our medicine and he will be fine. _

The stranger had been on his mission for quite a while with the other that wounded Alexander. They sneaked into the Ashen isles and washed off their colors and assimilated into their ways. That night on the roof he was watching the others back while he waited for the queen. He told the other not to shoot the arrow , but he did anyway , and after he shot it we was thrown from the roof.

The stranger was on his way to seek audience with King Rickard and when he approached the city gates he was met with hostility due to his appearance. " I seek audience with your King. " said the stranger. " What business do you have with the King?" " I have news about your King and the attack on Alexander." " How do you know about Alexander? Nobody knows about Alexander." The stranger produced an arrow that looked identical to the one pulled from Alexander." " Put up your hands and drop your bow!" yelled the guard. " What is your name?" " I will tell the King my name but not you! I can save your Kingdom from the trouble you all are about to get into." "Sounds like tough guy." he said to the other guys. " You will sit in the dungeon until you rot." "Take him away." _Only the Queen will and Alexander have seen me so far, this guard knows nothing about who I am h_e thought. " Take the arrow to the King, he will see me then." said the stranger. " Don't you make demands of me freak, now walk." The stranger turned and began to walk until he heard a loud crack and it all went dark.

The guards dragged the blue stranger through the castle and down into the dungeon. His bow , the arrows, and his cloths were taken to the king. When he woke he was in rags and chained to a wall amongst others who had been cast in by the guards. He said nothing for hours until a boy asked him about the colors all over his body. He explained all the things about his land, nature, and the boy listened to every bit of it. " Do you have castles?" the boy asked. "No." we live by the land and try not use its resources wastefully. "Who are your gods?' " We have no gods like you do, we have a respect for the land and with that our land keeps us alive and well." "Why did you come here?" " An evil Queen came to my land to take the metal we use to make weapons , armor, and tools. She attacked us with no reason and we were forced to fight back. Now she seeks your Kings help against us." They talked all through the night until finally the boy fell asleep. _Once Alexander is awake and has seen the arrow he will come after me. _The stranger fell asleep wondering if he would get out in time to save his people from the queen.

**6.**

**Decisions**

Rickard held the arrow in his hands examining its odd design. _It is all metal and yet way nothing. _"Where did this come from." he asked the guard. "It came from a strange man today at the gates. He said he knew about Alexander and that he could help you." "What did you do with this strange man. " " I threw him into the dungeon." "Very well, you may go." Rickard dismissed the guard and when he left his chambers Rickard wondered how all this would fit together. _The Queen is asking for help, a strange man with a strange arrow shows up, and Alexander is shot with an arrow and in the infirmary. I hope you wake soon my old friend, I have never needed you more._ Rickard's mind was racing with all the possible outcomes of all these events. Rickard wanted to just get all of them in a room together and piece all together, but who would he trust more. _When Alexander wakes up I will take him into the dungeon and see who this man is. _ he thought. Rickard had known Alexander for many years and trusted everything he told him every time accept the last. He blamed himself for Alexander's near death. _ What am I to do? Is this Queen the threat or this demon King, and what is with this strange metal. _

Rickard called for the guard outside his chambers. "Yes my king." the guard said as he entered. " Go and bring me this stranger." " Yes my king." the guard hurried down the hall to get the stranger. _I am going to get to the bottom of this now! _ he thought.

The guard walked in with the stranger in tow and placed him at the table in the Kings chambers. " You may go." The King said. " " But sir , wha-." "Get out!" yelled Rickard. The guard hurried clumsily out the door.

"Now stranger, you are going to tell me a story. Tell me about the Demon King and how your people and the Queen became enemies." The stranger told Rickard about his people, his lands, and the queen's quest for his lands resources. Rickard seemed to believe every bit of it. The stranger also told Rickard about the attack that put Alexander in the infirmary and how he pushed the other one off the roof. "why hasn't Alexander waken up yet?" Rickard asked him. " He was poisoned by one of our arrows. The metal in our weapons has a natural effect that renders it victims unconscious unit they have an antidote." "Where do you find this antidote?" Rickard asked with great eagerness. " There is some hidden in my cloths, it is yours to do with as you will." "GUARD!" Rickard roared. "Yes sir." " Bring this man's cloths to me now." " My King they were destroyed." " What? OUT!." Yes my king." the guard said as he almost sprinted out of the Kings Chambers. " Do you have any more of this antidote?" ? There is some on the Queens boat but it will be hard to get too. The Queen will recognize me as well as the rest of the crew.

"How many of you are here in my Kingdom?" "Many" "King Rickard , even the Queen has a spy or two in your Kingdom. The one that brought you that wine was one of them." " Was the wine poisoned?" asked Rickard. "No, he was just there to listen. The Queen often sends provisions to a school for assassins and spies in return for their service. _James!._ He thought. " Is my servant James alive?" " I would assume not." " If that spy was in your chambers James is most likely dead already." Rickard felt sick to his stomach. _ How long have I had spies in my kingdom. "_Do not feel bad sir , you are a great King , but no King reins without conflict." said the stranger.

" One more question sir, what is your name?" The stranger just grinned ear to ear. " I have many names Rickard." The Queen and Alexander know me by one name and others know me by others." "I too am a student from this school; I just choose to fight for others instead myself.

_._


End file.
